


A Special Type of Training

by goaggies



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Banter, F/M, Innuendo, Mates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goaggies/pseuds/goaggies
Summary: In which Cassian and Nesta learn new skills.





	A Special Type of Training

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time - please be gentle.

"Sweetheart, you're holding it way too tight! You've got to loosen your fingers a bit."

"Shut up Cassian! You know I've never done this before!"

"You've got a death grip on the hilt! If you don't relax your hand, you'll never be able to move your wrist the right way."

"You. Are. Insufferable. I don't know why I agreed to let you teach me. I should have done this with Azriel!"

"We both know you like it when I boss you around Nes."

"Gods, I hate you." With that, Nesta threw down the practice sword she'd been using, turned on her heel, and furiously stomped away from Cassian and the sparring ring. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Cassian bellowed as he watched Nesta retreat into the House of Wind. 

***

"Holy Gods, you brute! You can't just stab into whichever hole you see and think it will be fine!"

"I'm trying, Sweetheart, but you're not being very patient."

"I thought you said you've done this before. With the breadth and depth of your useless skills, how can you have forgotten something so basic?"

"It's been a long time woman! Would you please let me concentrate and figure this out?"

"You're making a mess of things! It will never be right if you're not more careful."

"Nesta, I'm done. I've decided I don't need to make my own scarf after all." Cassian swore as he leapt to his feet, tossing his knitting needles onto the chair he just vacated. 

"It's a shame," Nesta called to Cassian as he stalked down the hall. "I think this shade of purple really suits you."


End file.
